Tudo o que você não foi
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: E então, agora, você faz parte da platéia.  SB


**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta: **Ju

**Título:Tudo o que você não foi**

**Observações:**Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Fic escrita para o Projeto Noir et Blanc do fórum 6vassouras; situação usada: Sirius casa-se com outra**.**

Fic feita de presente para a Sophia Prince, que sempre me incentivou quanto a esse ship ^^

**Classificação: **dark

**Tudo o que você não foi**

Ela era exatamente tudo o que você não era: os cabelos loiros platinados mais claros do que os de sua irmã, os olhos azuis quase brancos e uma cintura tão fina que parecia a ponto de quebrar cada vez que _ele _a segurava.

Mas, acima de tudo, ela era forte, forte de um jeito que você jamais seria.

Ela aceitara se casar com ele, Sirius, apenas para ajudar a família, que era mais decaída que a sua; porém, ao contrário de você, que também recebera "convite", ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela aceitou e nunca demonstrou estar triste por isso. Ela nunca se revoltou, nunca quebrou os vasos caros da mãe e nem rasgou o próprio vestido de casamento que fora tão cuidadosamente escolhido para ela pela mãe de Sirius – de fato, quando ela o viu, disse que ajudaria a remendá-lo.

E ela nunca magoou Sirius.

Ela nunca jogou na cara dele que, apesar de todas as noites que passavam juntos, ele não era importante, foi você quem jogou; com sarcasmo e arrogância, as palavras "brinquedo" e "passatempo que perdeu o sentido" saíram da sua boca e não da dela.

Ela não o descartou de todas as formas possíveis e depois o procurou afoita para "um pequeno flashback". Ela não brincou com as emoções e sentimentos dele apenas para esconder o que na verdade sentia.

Ela aceitou Sirius e amou Sirius como ele é e é por isso que hoje é ela que está vestida de branco.

E por isso hoje você, com seus cabelos negros , olhos castanho que parecem não ter fim e vestida de vermelho, é apenas parte da platéia.

Ser parte da platéia nunca combinou com você. Você nasceu para brilhar mais do que todos na Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black. Em uma casa de estrelas, você, por muito tempo, fora a mais forte.

Você só não contou com o surgimento de uma ninfa.

"Eurídece" **(1)** você podia ouvir a voz baixa e rouca dele chamando-a enquanto você o tocava, dessa vez, pela última vez.

E de novo você se revoltou, pois mais uma vez quiseram tirar seu destino, sua vida de você.

Na primeira vez, você quebrou vasos, rasgou os vestidos e conseguiu fugir.

Na segunda você arranhou o rosto dele, quebrou todas as taças, a jogou contra a parede e ouviu:

"Eu não tenho culpa da sua fraqueza". Ela não chorou, gritou ou pediu ajuda: ela apenas se levantou, disse o que precisava e saiu andando como se não tivesse uma mancha roxa no ombro devido ao impacto.

Ela saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E por isso, na segunda vez você perdeu.

Sirius sabia que era por sua causa que não havia taças de cristal no jantar e porque a noiva dele decidira cobrir os ombros; e pela primeira vez, ele não se importou.

Pela primeira vez você percebeu que, não importava quantas taças você quebrasse, ele não se importava mais com você.

Ele amava Eurídice. Ele amava cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis claros demais, cintura fina quase quebrável, mas, mais importante, ele amava a força.

Ele a amava de um jeito que jamais te amara.

Ele a amava do jeito que você o amava.

"Eles serão felizes juntos" é uma voz perdida na multidão – tal qual a sua – que você ouve. Sirius beija a noiva, agora esposa, de leve nos lábios e aplausos comedidos são ouvidos.

Eles sorriem, ele muito mais do que ê pode ver nos olhos cinzas dele o quanto ele está feliz. Ele a ama tanto que isso faz com que todos, por um momento, prestem atenção apenas nisso.

E isso te lembra que agora você é apenas parte da platéia.

Bom, ao menos por um momento.

Seus lábios se mexem, contudo o som que sai deles é baixo demais para que alguém possa ouvir.

E por um momento, o mais crucial de todos os momentos, Eurídice para de sorrir. Com força, ela solta das mãos do agora marido e dá um passo para trás.

Não há som, nem grito de desespero. Por um segundo todos focam apenas no corpo dela caindo no chão e o vestido branco manchando-se de vermelho. O peito dela deixa o sangue fluir.

E então todos percebem a varinha na sua mão. Sua pele mais branca do que nunca, enquanto a dela vibra em vermelho vivo.

"Sectusempra" alguém sussurra.

Você não é mais parte da platéia.

Sirius te olha com tanto ódio que você acha que, a qualquer momento, vai começar a quebrar.

Eurídice está morta; você há muito não está viva.

Oh, bem, você não se casou com ele. Você não recebeu beijos doces nem dedicação, mas agora, de novo, você é o foco do mundo dele.

De novo, só há você e ele...

**Fim.**

**(1)**Para quem não sabe, Eurídice foi a esposa de causa dela, ele desceu ao Mundo Inferior para traze-la de informações (.org / wiki / Orfeu).


End file.
